The Glee Cast Drabbles
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Drabbles is a verb? It is now :  So these are basically really short songfics. There will be fluff but the only specific couple right now is Wemma. So Wemma fluff for sure. Please Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee except for the happiness I feel when watching and the fan-girlishness I get when I see my favorite couples acting cute together.

Normally I like doing full-blown songfics but I was inspired and didn't feel in the mood or have the resources to do full songfics so you get drabbles.

* * *

**I Cry – Mandy Moore**

Terri's PoV

It was late, that September night when I was fixing dinner, that you found out.

You came storming into the kitchen with my extra baby bump and brandished it at me with accusations.

You weren't stupid but I could only hope that maybe I could lie my way through this fight that I had been dreading in the first place. So I told you it was just so I could see how my clothes were going to fit with our growing baby.

I could see in your eyes that you didn't believe me and you wouldn't no matter what I said. You began demanding things and you scared me. I backed into the wall and you gasped as you lifted my shirt and saw what a liar I was.

You turned away from me and I could feel you leaving me even then. When I mentioned Quinn Fabray and you turned around I saw the pieces fall into place in your head. You told me you couldn't do this anymore.

You yelled, you were angry and you looked on the brink of tears. I thought if I could calm you down and play on your sympathies maybe things would be all right.

But then you left and before the door shut I saw something in your eyes that pushed me over the edge into a numbed oblivion.

I saw that you meant forever. We were _never_ going to be the same again. _WE_ would never exist again. You were done with what had consumed almost fifteen years of your life. You were done forever.

* * *

**Break Your Heart – Taio Cruz**

Puck's Theme (Or it should be)

Quinn's PoV

Quinn sat on a chair in the Glee room.

She was thinking of what Puck had told her when she had confronted him about sexting Santana. He was trouble. She should've known that. She did know that. He was the one who had gotten her pregnant in the first place.

Who was she kidding, she did not want to be with Puck.

Sometimes she saw his potential and how good a guy and a father he could be.

But then that image was crushed as he went and did something to convince her he would never be anything other than a Lima-Loser.

* * *

**Butterfly Fly Away – Miley Cyrus**

Finn to his Mom

Mom,

You are the greatest mom any guy could ever have. You took care of me all my life. You had to do it all on your own most of the time and you had to make a living to support both of us when all you wanted was to be a stay at home mom.

You always inspired me and supported me, no matter what it was I wanted to do. No matter whether it was football, basketball, or glee. You were always there for me and you still are.

Now that I'm going to college, you're here to see me off and I know you'll always be here when I need you. When I have a particularly hard day I know all I have to do is pick up the phone and call you. Or drive home for the weekend to see you and you'll make me feel better.

So what I'm really saying, Mom is…thanks.

Love,  
Finn

* * *

**With Me – Lonestar**

Wemma

Will ran down the hallway of the school and into…Emma's empty office.

Discouraged he walked out and decided he'd try and catch her. Hopefully she hadn't left yet.

He saw her as he turned a corner and paused only a moment before running towards her.

After he had kissed her he took the box from her arms and set it on the ground.

"Emma, don't do this. I figured something out a few moments ago and what I realized is when you're with me, I feel like singing. When you kiss me…my head starts spinning, it's like you're sending the adrenaline straight to my brain and it feels right as rain. All my worries wash away. Please don't go. Let's just wait and see how everything works out."

Emma was caught off guard, and nodded her head slowly.

Will smiled the biggest smile ever and sighed with happiness as he took Emma into his arms and kissed her again.

* * *

**Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney**

Wemma (Obviously I'm a Wemma fan)

Will walked in the door of his and Emma's new apartment and heard Emma busy cooking dinner in the kitchen. He was feeling in the mood for some music and he went over to his amazing sound system he'd just bought.

He looked through some of his CDs and slipped one in. Then he tuned it to the right track.

"Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney came on and Will started singing along as he walked into the kitchen towards Emma.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I want you and your beautiful soul." He began.

She turned around smiling. She loved when he sung to her.

"I know that you are something special." Will sung as Emma came slowly toward him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. Then they moved as one to the music as Will sung to Emma.

"I want you and your beautiful soul." Will finished out the song and smiled at Emma who he had his arms wrapped around.

"Hi." He said in a quiet, content voice.

"Hello." She said smiling back at him.

He leaned toward her slowly, giving her fair warning so she could get her instincts under control before he kissed her long, possessively, and passionately.

* * *

So there are the first ones I've written and I have at least 5 more on the way so I hope you enjoyed these. Let me know what you thought and I'll get some more posted once they're written.

Thankies,  
OSK


End file.
